Bittersweet Dream
by Zatarra
Summary: Summer has arrived and Lily manages to escape to her family's cottage to relax from her stressful life. However when strange things start occuring, Lily begins to wonder if she'll need a vacation from her vacation.
1. One

Bittersweet Dream

By: Zatarra

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter! It belongs to the very creative J.K. Rowling.**

_About: Well this is my first fanfic... even though I've been on FanFiction for almost 3 years. Yeah... I'm a bit of a procrastinator... Well enjoy!_

xxxxxx

It was a beautiful day. The wind blew gently on the trees and the sun shone warmly down on the water. The birds chirp with a satisfying tone and swiftly flew over the tree top searching for their little nests, while squirrels ran around stalking acorns they had buried days ago. Gazing out onto the peaceful lake, a pretty red-head with big almond shape green eyes sighed approvingly.

"Now I remember why I love it here," she muttered to herself as she sat down. Summer had finally come and this place was a perfect way to escape the harsh reality of school, family problems, and stalking friends. Especially Stalking friends. Lily smiled. Their was NO possible way James could find her all the way out here. However, this was the James Potter she had known for years, and he possibly already concocted some crazy scheme to find her.

Lily looked around. _No sign of him yet,_ she thought,_ at least I have some time to myself._ Her eyes rested back on the serene lake. She was so glad she manage to persuade her mom to let her spend the summer at her families summer cottage by herself. Anything was better than putting up with her stuck up sister Petunia, and her mother probably thought the same thing since her answer came quicker than most.

Lily stuck her legs out and laid back on the cool, green grass. This was turning out to be a great day. She closed her eyes and peaceful slipped into darkness.

xxxxxxx

"Is she dead?" A familiar voice brought Lily back to Earth. Oh No, she thought, please no. Not here, not now.

"Nope I don't think so." Another voice responded.

"You sure?"

"Yah. See she's breathing."

"I guess your right. Here let me check."

A rude poke in her gut made Lily force her eyes open. The image she saw confirmed her nightmare. Two tall, handsome boys stood above her, staring down with those cruel eyes she knew to well.

Lily moaned.

"What's the matter Lily? Aren't you happy to see us? Your Mom said that you might get lonely out here by yourself. Of course she also mention that you rather be alone then see us, but Lily I knew that wasn't true. So we decided to save you from boredom!"

_Hell, I woke up in Hell_, Lily thought, _This place was so nice. Now it's Hell_. She glared at the two clueless idiots in front of her, but they only smiled back. _This world is trying to kill me_, she mentally screamed.

The boy with short black hair and deep brown eyes turned abruptly to the other. "See James I told you she wasn't dead."

James smirked, pushing his messy brown hair out of his face," Well, Sirius, one can never be too sure." He said, brown hazel eyes twinkling. He lifted the stick again and jabbed her hard in the side. Lily's glare became a death stare. She grab some random rocks around her and began to hurl them at the boys. "Die you evil demons," she screamed, " Die, Die, DIE!!"

"Crap," yelled James, turning as fast as he could, then sprinting towards the cottage," Lily's in one of her moods again."

Sirius Black smirked while running for his life. "Next time we surprise her were there are less heavy objects to throw."

xxxxxx

Remus Lupin gazed around the vintage summer cottage. It's adobe colored walls filtered in light that shone brightly on the brick colored floor. Most of the furniture was covered in white sheets and the antique fireplace looked as if it hadn't been cleaned in years. Cobwebs covered the ceiling and old mold covered mousetraps littered the floor with yellow newspapers. He snorted when he saw the date on one. If Lily was staying here, then she had a ton of cleaning to do.

"Remus, was that you," a fat blond called out as he wobbled into the room.

"Yeah Peter," Called Remus pushing back his light brown hair. Peter Pettigrew trip over a sheet as he walked in and sneeze when the dust flew up.

"You better watch out Peter," warned Remus, "There are a ton of mousetraps lying around. You really should be careful of those." Peter stuck his tongue out only to have dust land on it, sending him into another coughing fit.

Shouting from outside cause them both to look up. James followed by Sirius wheezed their way into the large room. The look of fear across their faces only drew Remus to one conclusion, they found Lily.

"H-hide…," panted a red face James, " We.. have to… hide … f-fast." Sirius nodded behind him, not looking to good himself.

Peter gave them a puzzled look and Remus shook his head while James and Sirius dashed behind a couch.

Two seconds later, an purple faced Lily stomped in. Glancing at Remus she screamed,

"WHERE ARE THEY!" Remus immediately regretted not hiding like the others.

" Uh.. around," he said, trying to hid the shake in his voice. Lily raised a stone in her hand, "WHERE!? THEY ARE SO DEAD! I'M SO GOING TO KILL THEM! AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?!"

Remus frowned, it was going to be hard to negotiate out of this one. "Breathe Lily," he said, "Calm down. " _Wrong thing to say_, he thought seeing the look on Lily's face turn dangerous. "I mean why kill us and make this place even messier? Do you really want to clean this place up yourself?" Remus crossed his fingers.

Lily apparently took this suggestion to thought, since she lowered the stone in her hand. "Hmm… That's a good idea Remus," she said at last. Remus gave her a puzzled look. Lily smiled cruelly, " I'm going to make you do a few chores for me."

James and Sirius jumped up to protest, but stopped when they saw Lily and her stone. "You all are going to help. Peter I want you to clean up the sheets, mousetraps, and newspapers then dust, Remus clean the fireplace then the kitchen, James, Sirius, your coming with me. Ok now you all know what to do, do it, NOW!" Peter and Remus scrambled off to clean while Lily lead James and Sirius up stairs to the attic.

"Ok," she said at the top, "give me your wands. You can use any magic to make this easier." They reluctantly handed them over. "Good, now Sirius grab those chairs over there and put them in the Kitchen. James grab the TV …. that brown box with the buttons, and take it to the far bedroom downstairs." The boys moaned as they grabbed their objects. Sirius headed down first bumping into the walls with the chairs follow by a wobbly TV and James.

"Sirius! Stop scratching up the walls! James! Hold it steady! Don't break it," yelled Lily, from behind. James grunted, holding the TV the best he could. "Oh and watch out for that one step it's broke-" Just as she said it she tripped and fell into James, causing him and the TV to crash into Sirius and the chairs, screaming as they went down. Unfortunately, Remus and Peter heard the commotion and went to see what was wrong only to have James, Sirius, Lily, two chairs and a TV crash into them.

They finally landed in a pile at the bottom, all knock unconscious from the fall.

_xxxxxx_

_That's it for now.. Chapter 2 will be posted eventually!_

_Review!_


	2. Two

Bittersweet Dream

By: Zatarra

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would be sipping lemonade by the poolside right now. Sadly though, I don't own Harry Potter... So no lemonade or pool...**

_About: Whoa! A second chapter!? Where did this come from? ... Oh Well, Enjoy! _

xxxxxxxxxx

It was dark.

That was the first thing that Lily noticed when she came to. Slowly her other senses returned also; the soft, bouncy feeling beneath her body, the sweet aroma floating around her face, and the annoying sound of familiar voices that wouldn't shut up.

"Hey, mate, I think she's coming to!"

"Finally! You'd think she was hibernating if she slept any longer!"

"Shut it Sirius! She is waking up!"

Lily blinked her eyes open. A feeling of déjà vu swept over her as she stared up into the eyes of four smiling faces. Groaning, she slammed her eyes closed again; silently wishing they would go away.

Blinking her eyes open once more, four slightly confused faces stared back at her. _That's a little better_, she thought.

"Lily that's not funny!" James expression showed concern, though Lily couldn't help to believe he was playing at something. She turned her head to face the others. Their faces reflected James's concern. Lily frowned, something didn't seem right to her. They were acting totally different then they did yesterday. It was like aliens replaced the boys she knew with different ones. More gentlemen-like ones. Lily smiled, like the ones in her dreams. Then she remembered something else. The fall!

"Is the TV okay?" To her surprise, her voice sounded cracked.

"Lily!"

"Ok, Ok! I'm fine guys! …Really!" The latter comment was aimed at the look James was giving her. She held up her hands to show them she really was fine. Since when were these guys so protective of her? Lily pondered this question until she caught something that made her gasp. The sweet smell was almost unbelievable to her nostrils.

"James? Do I smell _**pancakes**_?!" Lily asked in disbelief.

James was grinning. "Yup! We made them just for you for breakfast! Of course, you were out so long I didn't think you would wake up for them," he was definitely oblivious to her shocked expression.

"Breakfast?" Lily echoed, glancing out the window at the golden rays streaking across the sky, pronouncing the coming of the rising sun.

"Yup!" Sirius jumped up. "Come on, I'm starving!" He raced out of the room, pulling Remus and Peter along with him. Lily turned to James.

"What the hell is going on here?" she asked.

James shrugged. "Nothing Lily, we just made you breakfast. That's all." With that, he curtly strolled out of the room, following the others to the kitchen.

xxxxxxxx

Lily got up out of bed and was about to follow James's when she noticed she was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday. Growling at the inconvenience, Lily ran over to the closet to change. As her fingers brushed against the door, an annoying voice in her head was nagging her about the previous conversation. This isn't right, it kept saying, something's not right here. Lily shook her head and slid the door back. With a gasp, she stepped back when she saw nothing in her closet.

"Where are all my clothes?!" She screamed at the empty closet. Frantically, she flung herself at the dresser on the other side of the room. Her hands were shaking as she opened one of the drawers to find nothing in them too. Angrily, she ran to the bedroom door.

"James! Sirius! Remus! Peter! Where are all my clothes!" Lily bellowed from the threshold. When no response came to her, she sprinted down the hallway to the top of the steps.

"You four are so dead!" she screamed again, but her threats where echoed with silence. From the top of the stairs, Lily stared down into the darkness of the first level.

"What the hell?" she breathed, fear and confusion replacing the previous frustration. _It shouldn't be dark down there_, the voice in her head said_, Its morning! Where's the light?!_ But Lily's eyes where not telling lies. She crept down the steps; alerted for any signs of trickery that might relieve the ill feeling in her stomach.

"James? Remus? This isn't funny! Sirius? Come on! Peter?" Her desperate calls were only met with the eerie quiet. As she reached the bottom step, Lily felt the wall for the light switch. Her hand touched against the switch as she gave it a satisfying flick. However, she realized just how unlucky she was as darkness continued to fill her vision.

Groaning, she remembered her wand. With a simple frisk, Lily pulled the beloved object from her back pocket.

"Lumos" she whispered as a small flame burst from the tip. She held it up higher to cast a glow around the abandoned living room. After confirming it was empty, she bristly walked over to the back hallway.

"Lilllyyyy….." The soft moan sent chills down her spine. Lily twirled around, swinging the flames about the room. Nothing.

"Lilllyyyy…." It moaned again. This time she figured it was coming from the hallway past the steps. Courageously, Lily tiptoed down the black hallway. At the end sat the closed door of the kitchen. A golden light was streaming out from the crack at the bottom of the door. Lily breathed a sigh of relief. It was probably another one of the boys' pranks. Her fingers grasped the icy door handle, and it slightly creaked as she twisted it. She had learned from past experiences far to well to know what waited behind the door. Lily flung the door open as fast as she could, prepared for the worst.

She was not prepared; however, for the paled mask creature cloaked in a long black robe she came face to face with. Its lifeless black eyes were staring at her, piercing her courage through the heart.

Lily screamed.

xxxxxxxxxx

_Closes with a Cliffhanger... Ouch... Overall I'm surprise I had time to write this with a major research paper taking up my life... Well Chapter 3 is on it's way...Soon..._

_Review!_


End file.
